The invention relates to a monitoring system. The invention also relates to a method using the monitoring system and to a computer program for the monitoring system.
Monitoring installations for buildings, building complexes, open spaces or other monitoring areas may have a multiplicity of system components. These system components may therefore be in the form of door openers, door closers, turnstiles, monitoring cameras, fire detectors etc., for example. It is conventional for the system components to be connected to one another via a network in order to be able to interchange signals and data streams as information. For such information interchange, it is necessary for the information transmitter and the information receiver to each know the other's network address.